


Lambcuddles in 200 or Less

by lovethybooty



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabbles, F/M, Fluff, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 17:22:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5594626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovethybooty/pseuds/lovethybooty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of little drabbles about Jack and Katherine, always short, always fluffy, always happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Together

He whispers softly, always sweet nothings with no meaning. Quiet pillow talk in the middle of the night, the morning, or mid afternoon. His forehead touching hers, nose to nose, never more than a few centimeters apart. Lips to chin, lips to cheek, lips to lips. 

She nods earnestly every time. She breathes him in like a breath of fresh air. She assimilates his essence and takes him in for all he's worth. Heat intensifies with each glance and she hums sweetly to the beat of his heart.

Together they are soft. Together they are silent. Together there is peace. Together the world stops.


	2. King and Queen of New York

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern, college AU Jack and Katherine enjoy a peaceful morning.

The sun creeps in from the shadows, but they don’t notice. In the city that never sleeps time becomes a blur. On the rusty fire escape, their only indication of time is that they both have an unmistakable hankering for coffee and doughnuts. He whispers that he’s ‘gotta’ run to class, but with no articles to write and no classes to attend until 3:00, she begs him to stay. With her, on the rickety old escape. With her, as they watch over the city that is theirs like the King and Queen of New York. With her, at least until the sun is high above the trees.


	3. Sketches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some thoughts on Jack sketching Katherine. 
> 
> This has 250 words. Oops.

She catches him doing it all the time.   
On the fire escape out side of their bedroom window, when they're riding on the subway, even when they're just relaxing with friends. Sometimes he tries to be sneaky about it, like when she's working on a paper, or is making coffee in the morning. Other times, he'll just pull a crumpled piece of paper from his pocket in the middle of lunch, or while they're working on homework together. He sketches her on the spot- whenever he gets the chance. But he also has a tendency to carefully draw her on his own time, when she's not around. More often than not, he'll only spend two minutes on a tiny sketch of her, and then crumple the paper back up and shove it in his back pocket. Occasionally, however, he'll spend several days drawing her portrait from memory, and if he's feeling particularly inspired- he'll paint it. He rarely gives them to her, or even allows her to see them, though. If it took hours or days to finish- then yeah, he'll let her look at it, but there are a thousand little sketches of her that she'll never see- stuffed inside his backpack and his sock drawer, and the pockets of his jeans. Jack definitely thinks that Katherine doesn't notice, or at least not the actual amount of time he spends drawing her, but she does. She notices, and it's a foolproof way to leave a smile on her face.


End file.
